


care for you

by hunniehyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft boys being soft and having soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: jaemin just wanted to make jeno feel good, and this was exactly how most friends did that. right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 28





	care for you

a loud, forced moan slipped from jeno's lips as his head fell into the creok of jaemin's neck instinctively as he was hit in just the right spot. tightly, he clung to jaemin as the younger thrust up into him. jaemin couldn't help but to coo at jeno as he shakily bounced on his lap, various sweet sounds spilling from his lips.

"s-so good.. feels so good," jeno mewled against jaemin's warm, bare skin as the younger continued pulling his hips down to meet his own.

"feels good?" jaemin repeated, earning a small nod and whimper in return. jaemin just grinned, humming sweetly in satisfaction; this is exactly what he had been wanting for a while now, to treat jeno and let him feel the same penetrative pleasure he usually felt from their sex escapades.

as they kept going, an ecstatic mixture of fast and slow, hard and soft, the perfect pace for jeno to not feel any discomfort, jeno had fallen apart into a moaning mess. he had bit jaemin's shoulder various times now to mask his cries which didn't bother jaemin one bit, but jaemin wanted jeno to be loud. he wanted to hear how good he was making jeno feel; which, with time, he soon received.

"j-jaem, i'm gonna-" jeno was cut off by a sharp thrust and a small attempt to catch his breath, "i'm go-gonna cum.."

jaemin smirked in response to jeno's words,pleased that he had been able to bring the older to this point, "then cum baby."

hearing that, jeno released a loud cry causing jaemin to snap his hips up in response, harshly hitting jeno's prostate and eventually bringing him to his orgasm, releasing over their torsos with a soft cry, soon pushing jaemin over the edge along with him.

soon coming down from his high, jeno whimpered at the now full feeling and fell limp against jaemin, cock warming him.

"thank you," he squeaked against jaemin's neck, finding comfort there once more.

jaemin pressed a kiss to the side of the older's head, "you're very welcome baby, i love you."

a small smile tugged at the corners of jeno's lips as he quietly muttered, "i love you too," peacefully dozing off in the comforting warm and silence he now received from none other than his best friend.


End file.
